


That Level, Too

by 2amEuphoria



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ainsley is THAT sister, F/M, Malcolm and Ainsley sibling banter ensues, welcome to another product of my insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amEuphoria/pseuds/2amEuphoria
Summary: Dani goes to Malcolm’s apartment to check on him and, to her surprise, finds Ainsley instead. Set post 1x08.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	That Level, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! The idea for this one-shot crossed my mind after last night’s episode ended. Enjoy!

She just wanted to make sure he was okay, after all that happened with Paul.

Not that she was “overly concerned about him or anything,” she told Gil and JT, but it was getting late and she thought it’d be in “everyone’s best interest” if she stopped by. 

“I’m sure he’d love to have his babysitter check up on him,” Gil called out as she headed out the conference room door. Dani whipped around to shoot him a glare, only to see his face had softened. “Just kidding. Good idea, Powell, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

She left Gil and the precinct with a small smile on her face.

—————

She got buzzed into his apartment, but didn’t hear him greeting her from over the intercom like he typically did. She found that odd, and for a split second, her stomach hitched as she wondered if he wasn’t speaking to her because he was annoyed with her for coming. Maybe she really was nothing more than his babysitter in his eyes, only there to keep him in line...

She brushed it aside as she ascended the stairs. Maybe he was just tired. 

The door was unlocked, much to her anxiety’s surprise. Further proof that maybe he didn’t think of her as a strict nanny after all.

“Bright?” She called out, kicking her boots off at the threshold to his apartment. Her call was solely returned by Malcolm’s parakeet, who chirped at the sight of an unexpected visitor.

“Bright?” Dani called again, dropping her car keys on the kitchen island. His bed was untouched, and she couldn’t hear the shower running, so who had-

“My brother’s not home right now; I would know, I’ve checked.”

His sister appeared from the living room, a look of curiosity on her face as she eyed Dani. Dani had only seen Ainsley Whitly when she watched 5 seconds of news before changing the channel, but never this close, or in person. Confident and cat-like, she scanned over Dani the way a reporter would when assessing a scene. She then stopped a few feet away from the detective, crossing her arms.

“Did you come to make sure he was still in one piece?”

Dani tensed defensively in response, about to open her mouth with a rebuttal that the NYPD cared more about their consultant than him “being in one piece,” before Ainsley let out a laugh, one that dissipated into a sigh. “Don’t worry, I did too,” she muttered, her eyes towards the hardwood. The look on her face told Dani that Ainsley was just as annoyed at Malcolm’s propensity for antics, but still as concerned as she was.

Dani felt her shoulders relax. She returned Ainsley’s posture, crossing her arms and leaning against the island. “I mean, he sure knows how to get himself into trouble,” Dani remarked, and the two shared a glance that conveyed a mutual understanding: _ oh, Malcolm.... _

The blonde moved closer to Dani, extending a hand. “I thought I recognized you after seeing you with him at crime scenes. I’m Ainsley, Ainsley Whitly.”

Dani left the island to return the handshake. “Dani Powell. Nice meeting you outside of my TV screen.”

Ainsley laughed again, looking away and then back at Dani with a twinge of embarrassment. “I know I have a reputation, and I know I’ve pushed the NYPD’s buttons a bit recently, but...”

“It’s your job, and you want to do well. I get it,” Dani replied. “Just...Try not to do so much button pushing. There’s a reason why we wait before telling you guys things.”

Ainsley’s gaze drifted around the perimeter of Malcolm’s apartment, still a bit too embarrassed to meet Dani’s eyes again. “I know, I just...It’s hard,” she trailed off. Her eyes finally flicked back to Dani. “I’ll find a balance.”

Dani raised her eyebrows and gave a half-hearted smile before shifting gears to discuss the real reason why she came. “So if Bright-I mean Malcolm’s not here, where is he?”

Ainsley tapped a heel against the floor, glancing towards the bathroom. “I came in and found his bandages in the trash, a box of empty bandages on the floor, and then noticed the missing keys, shoes, and wallet. Clearly he went out to restock his supply.”

Dani nodded her head and raised her eyebrows again, this time trying to control a smile that threatened to release another laugh. “I...See.” She controlled herself. “Great detective work.”

Ainsley giggled, her eyes still on the bathroom. “He’s a hot mess.”

“He sure is.”

“A hot mess, but we adore him.”

Dani started to reply with a “yeah” but nearly bit her tongue trying to stop herself before she could finish. _ What the hell? _ she thought. _ Can I agree with that as his co-worker, or does agreeing at all sound too weird, or...? _

Their discussion was interrupted by Malcolm throwing the front door open, shopping bags hanging from his wrists. His eyes widened in surprise, and his brow furrowed. “What... What are you two doing here? Or-or actually, what are you two doing here, together, in general?”

Ainsley couldn’t help but laugh at his utter confusion. “Well, I came to check in on you, and it turns out Dani here had the same idea. So we decided to pass the time until you came back by making fun of you.”

“Well not-“ Dani started before she felt Ainsley reach over and put a hand on her shoulder. _ Okay, this is clearly a _ very _ touchy family, _ she noted before Ainsley came close to her ear, staring directly at Malcolm as she said “don’t worry, he can take it if you make fun of him. He’s got thick skin-apart from his torso, anyway. Right, Mal?”

Malcolm rolled his eyes, looking first to Dani with an expression that said _ “I’m sorry” _ and then at Ainsley with the universal sibling _ “I’ll get back at you” _ glare. 

Malcolm dropped one of the bags he was holding on a chair-directly on top of Ainsley’s purse-and another on the island counter, carefully moving Dani’s keys out of the way before he did so. Dani caught Ainsley raising an eyebrow at this.

“Thank you for coming by, Dani. And you” -he gave a pointed look at Ainsley- “cannot tell our mother about my condition. Is that clear?”

“Aye-aye, sir,” Ainsley said, arms folded and a playful expression on her face. Malcolm glared at her even harder, taking a box of bandages out of a bag and passive-aggressively slamming it onto the counter, his gaze never leaving his sister. He then raised an eyebrow at her, and Ainsley erupted into a fit of giggling. Malcolm smiled in response, shaking his head as he peeled the tape off the box. 

Dani had never seen Malcolm act this way around anyone. He always seemed genuine around her, but the way he interacted with Ainsley revealed years of trust. 

In the back of her mind, she wondered if they’d ever get to that level, too.

“Well, glad you’re not missing any fingers or toes, bro. I’ll show myself out.” Ainsley started towards her purse, and Dani hurriedly followed behind her. She didn’t want to overstay her welcome, especially if his own sister had decided it was time to leave.

Ainsley snatched her purse out from under the paper bag Malcolm had left on top of it, a coy smile on her face as she went to grab her coat by the doorway. Dani haphazardly put her boots back on first before quickly heading towards the island for her keys. She wanted to make sure she left at the same time as Ainsley, in order to prevent the blonde from assuming anything. 

She went to reach for her keys, but Malcolm slid them over to her instead. Their fingertips brushed in the process, and Dani was sure she was blushing as she muttered “thanks” under her breath and grabbed them from him. 

She went to turn around before she felt a hand on her shoulder-again _ with the touching in this family, _ she thought-and realized it was Malcolm’s. She whipped herself around to face him only to realize that they were unusually close to each other, one of her curls giving an extra half an inch of a barrier from their lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Malcolm shifted back until he was close, but not _ that _ close anymore. “Tell Gil and the team I’m fine, okay?” he murmured, his eyes serious like the way he was with Ainsley when he told her not to worry their mother, but this time with more warmth. 

“Of course,” Dani’s voice squeaked as she finished, which only made her blush more. “G’night, Bright.”

She turned back to find that Ainsley had been staring at them the whole time. _ Yeah, too late, Powell, _ Dani thought, _ now she’s definitely assuming something. _

Dani glanced at Ainsley, giving her a quick nod before brushing past her and heading down the stairs. Her thoughts began to spin when she finally heard his sister’s footsteps about 3-4 stairs behind her. 

_ She lingered. She must’ve said something. _

Dani held the door open for Ainsley, and they both stepped outside into the November New York air. Dani fiddled with her keys to stave off the awkwardness as Ainsley fixed her hair, staring up into the night sky. Dani knew she was going to say something to her before they parted ways.

Finally, Ainsley sighed, turning to smile at Dani. “It was nice meeting you,” she said, extending her hand again for a final handshake. 

Dani returned the gesture. “Nice meeting you, too. Will you be okay getting home?”

“Oh yeah, my car’s right there across the street. And I’m guessing that’s yours right behind us?” Dani nodded. 

Ainsley sighed once more, and turned to stare up at Malcolm’s building. “I already knew what your name was, by the way,” she remarked, her eyes never leaving the large semicircle window near the top. “He’s mentioned you before, and when I saw you walking down the street with a badge and a gun on your hip, and then heard the door buzz, I figured you must be Dani.”

Dani raised her eyebrows at the notion of him telling his sister about her. “Oh really?”

The blonde smirked. “Yeah. All good things, don’t worry. He cares about you, you know.”

Dani wanted to slap herself when she felt her cheeks get warm again.

“However,” Ainsley said as her gaze flicking back up at the semicircle window, “I don’t think he’s mentioned you by name to our mom yet, so I doubt she knew as much about you as I did when you all came to her place the other night. Which is probably for the best, for now anyway.”

“I don’t-“ Dani started-

“-He’s gonna hate me if I don’t shut up. Good night! Get home safe!” Ainsley tapped her softly on the shoulder- _ again, _ wow _ this family and the _ touching-and hurriedly crossed the street to her car. Dani slowly shook her head in awe and confusion before heading to her car, sliding into the driver’s seat half-dazed. Both women watched each other get settled before driving away.

Dani spent her ride home consulting with her memories, cheeks intermittently flushing as she thought about everything Ainsley did and didn’t say.


End file.
